1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring and cutting a workpiece. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable such arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Arrangements for measuring and cutting workpieces are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,555, Lisec, May 26, 1987 and 4,524,894, Leblond, Jun. 25, 1985. However, both of these arrangements require fixed tables so that they cannot be seen as portable. In addition, the Leblond arrangement uses motors for positioning the cutter element.